one mistake
by fanficlover991
Summary: how will one little accident between Stiles and Derek affect them... Derek/Stiles don't like don't read...enjoy!
1. oops

My first fan fic I would love to hear what you think.

**I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters…..or actors…I wish.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

I was sitting on my bed once again left with nothing to do. Scott was with Allison, My dad was at work, and my other friends …..oh wait. I glanced at the digital clock next to my bed, it was 5:17 and still light out side. I looked at my stomach and lifted up my T-shirt. I am not fat but I definitely don't have a six-pack of any sort. I decided if I was quick I could go for a run through the woods and be back before dark. I grabbed my car keys and ran down stairs. I got in my jeep and drove the short distance to the edge of the woods. I got out and started jogging it was nice the air smelled clean and fresh. I started thinking about Scott and Allison. Derek had told him to stay away from her and he is doing a great job of that he's only at her house 5 days a week. I don't know why but it bugs me that not only does Scott get to become this awesome werewolf but the one thing he has to do is stay away from her. Can he do that…NO! He acts like he would rather be dead than be a werewolf. Let me get this straight your faster and stronger than anyone else. You can see, hear, and smell, things that I don't even know exist. Yeah I could see how that would be miserable.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed it had gotten dark outside and began to rain. I looked around I couldn't find the path that I had been following moments before. I was trying not to panic but that wasn't really working out for me. I looked at my watch it was 9:57 how did it get so late? I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me backwards. I screamed like the masculine man I am. I looked at the attacker and for once in my life I was happy to see none other than Derek Hale.

"May I ask why you're alone in the woods in the dark?" He half yelled.

"I was going for a jog and I lost track of time." I answered matter-of-factly.

"You of all people should know why not to go out into the woods alone at night!" He growled. I was unprepared for him to let go of my shirt and fell to the ground in a pile of mud. I think I heard him chuckle.

I got up and looked at my once white T-shirt and red running shorts now splattered in mud and rain. As the wind picked up I shivered it was dark, cold, and wet and I just wanted to go home.

"C'mon" Derek said as he walked away. For some reason I followed mainly because I had no idea where I was and also I figured if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now.

We got to his little house of horrors and went inside. He walked upstairs and opened a door and gestured for me to go inside I did. It was a small bathroom very out dated I assumed it had the only running water in the house. I heard the door shut behind me and listened to his footsteps get farther and farther away. I took the soaking wet clothes that I had on off. And turned on the water in the shower waiting for it to warm up. When I got it I instantly felt better the warm water was an inviting change to the frigid outside air. When I was done I got out and saw a towel and clothes sitting on the counter next to the sink. I was a little creeped out that he had been in here when I was naked and I didn't even know about it. But not enough to care. I dried off and quickly got dressed in the clothes he had left me, they were his. There was a grey T- shirt and black jeans both of witch were a little big on me. But they were warm and in all honestly they smelled good too. I opened the door and walked down stairs, where he was waiting for me. I followed him outside it had stopped raining but was still dark and cold. He turned to me and said. "By the way Stiles next time you want to go for a jog try going around the block I don't need another werewolf to train…." He paused. "Or dead body." He finished seeming like he could care less either way.

When we reached my car Derek turned around when I for some reason reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He paused before turning around when he did this I'm not sure if he didn't realize how close I was or just didn't care but he paused inches away from my face. I scrambled to remember what I had been planning to say to him.

"I…uh…just wanted to say …thank you Derek." I stuttered out. "You're welcome Stiles." He said quietly. We stood there like that for a moment doing nothing every few seconds he wood exhale and his warm breath would fan across my face. For reasons unknown to me I closed my eyes and leaned in letting our lips touch. I was scared but not enough to stop. When his lips began to move against mine I felt accomplished. I tightened my hold on Derek's arm I think this brought him back to reality, he pulled back. A flurry of emotions crossed his face anger, want, regret, and finally confusion. He turned and walked away leaving me standing there stunned and alone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please review and tell me what you think ! I would love you forever. Also know rating is subject to change depending on what you guys think.


	2. over whelmed

I am so shocked I got 100 hits with in the first hour you guys are great and inspired me to update quicker also thank you to anyone who reviewed you made my day. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could home when I got there I sat down at my desk staring at my blank computer screen for hours. Finally I went to bed around three in the morning. I started to wake up the next day, Sunday mornings were usually uneventful but I knew the day would be difficult. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw two cold eyes staring back at me. Derek was at the foot of my bed. I screamed, the defenseless little schoolgirl in me making her presence known.

"Fuck Derek!...I…uh…why are you….uh" I had no idea what to say.

"what happened yesterday was…" he trailed off.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was having this conversation with some pants on." I said remembering I had falling asleep in boxers and a T-shirt… his T-shirt I don't know why but that thought made me smile. He turned to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed them to me. I was trying to figure out if he was mad or maybe he regrets what happened …or even if he liked it… did I like it? Now that I think of it I didn't hate it I mean his lips were soft and moist and he smelled like the outdoors and cologne, the stubble on his chin lightly scratching my face….. what the hell am I thinking? I turned away from him as I put my pants on when I noticed that maybe thinking about the kiss wasn't the best idea considering my all of a sudden tight jeans. When I turned back he was closer than I remember maybe a foot away now.

"This" He motioned between the two of us. "Can't happen." He seemed… detached maybe but angry even though he was trying to hide it. I felt sad but I don't know why.

"Yes it can." I paused. "If you want it to." At this point I had no Idea what I was saying or why but I knew that I did like what happened yesterday as hard as it was to admit. I looked anywhere but at him feeling more nervous now than before.

All of a sudden I felt his hands on the back of my head and his lips found mine our last kiss was soft and nervous but this was fast and angry. I fisted my hands in his shirt and kissed him back the same hungry way he was kissing me. I felt his tongue slide across my lips and invited him in he….did he just… growl? He pulled away both of us breathing heavy but I didn't care about oxygen I wanted him back. He opened his now glowing blue eyes.

He gestured to his eyes. "This is why we can't Stiles!" The anger he had previously been hiding was now front and center. He pinched the bridge of his nose obviously trying to calm down.

"Derek." I said quietly not knowing what else I could say. I reached for his arm trying to comfort him, he pushed it away. We were interrupted when my phone started wringing I grabbed it quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey" Scott answered. "Can I come over I have to talk to you about something?"

Derek was staring at me he could no doubt hear the conversation.

"Can it wait?" I asked nervously.

"No it's about the alpha." He said bluntly. I looked at Derek not knowing what to do. He held his hand out for the phone witch I reluctantly handed him.

"What did you find out?" He questioned. "We were thinking of ways to train you." He said I assume explaining his presence at my house. "Did he hurt you?" He questioned sounding frustrated. "Fine." He said before hanging the phone up and handing it to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The alpha was in Scotts room when he was at Allison's house he might have taken something but Scott doesn't know what." He said looking me directly in the eye.

"I'm going to head of their now." He paused. "Stay here." He commanded. He looked overwhelmed to say the least.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, not really" He answered than to my surprised leaned in and kissed me before walking out the door.

I realized that he had ripped my… well his shirt when we had kissed. "bad dog." I laughed but than stopped hoping he wasn't close enough to have heard that. I took the shirt off and looked at the rip. I shuddered thinking how close I had been to his …claws. I had a lot to think about first there was the fact that my best friend had become a werewolf. Second his werewolf mentor I guess you could call him seemed like he wanted a relationship of some sort with me but couldn't because when his heart rate went up he turned into a clawed, hairy, beast. I smiled knowing that I could make his heart rate go up. I got out some homework to keep my mind busy, it helped but not for long I stated thinking about school tomorrow what was I going to tell Scott 'oh hey best friend who I've known forever, tell everything to, and have seen naked guess what. I like men now. Oh and I made out with your werewolf buddy what did you do this weekend?' yeah that would go well. I decided on not telling Scott or anyone for that matter.

I went to bed early that night knowing I had a long day ahead of me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please review I would love to hear what you have to say and the more reviews the faster I update!


	3. confusion

Hey 25 reviews! I love all of you so much! Here is chapter three can't wait to hear what you think! Again I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**I don't own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone going off. I looked around and taped to my phone was a folded piece of paper. I yawned and grabbed it. Once I unfolded it I noticed, there were only three simple words.

_**Don't tell Scott**_

I assumed it was from Derek. Did he really think I would tell Scott? I don't even want to believe it myself much less explain it to someone else. I got out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed. When I got back I realized Derek's clothes were gone He probably took them when he broke into my house last night. Its funny how calmly I can think about a werewolf breaking into my house and probably watching me sleep. Good times.

I ate breakfast and jumped in my car. I drove slowly to school not looking forward to having to keep this from Scott. When I got there I saw Scott and figured I might as well act normal so I walked up to him.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey, so what did you and Derek figure out about ways to train me?" He asked. I started to panic and than decided humor would be the best way to get out of this.

I flicked his nose. "That is a bad, bad, bad dog." I said in a firm voice shaking my finger at him. "That's pretty much all we got." I laughed trying again to act normal. He was about to say something but than his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah of course." He paused. "Ok bye. See you than."

He turned to me.

"Hey I gotta get to class and me and Allison might be ditching, so if I don't see you later… bye." He turned and walked away. I was actually glad that I didn't have deal with lying to him today. The rest of the day passed without incident. When I got home I decided to drowned out the rest of the world with music. I laid in bed listening to music until my iPod died.

I started thinking. There was a person I wanted to be with and who wanted to be with me but it was too dangerous because that person wasn't human. Also there was the fact that I couldn't tell anyone else about this because the one person who also knows about this world is my best friend, who will most likely end up judging me severely if he found out and/or hating me. Yeah way to go Stiles your life has officially turned into twilight. Also I'm pretty sure I'm Bella in this analogy wow that's just great. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey man its me." Scott replied.

"Oh." Was all I could think of.

"Listen sorry we couldn't hang out today." He paused "but me and Derek were going to train and I was thinking maybe you could come too?" He asked sounding sure that I would say yes.

"I've actually got plans." A complete lie.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Don't sound so surprised." I said laughing.

"Well than, I guess I'll see you at school?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure, bye." I said before hanging up. I felt bad about lying to Scott but I figured I might as well get used to it.

I figured if I was going to bail on Scott I might as well do something that might help him. I started researching a few more things on lycanthropy. The majority of what I found were myths and legends nothing actually useful in any way, Shape, or form. I was still searching when I heard the door to my bedroom being opened rather harshly. I spun around in my chair and Derek was there staring at me he didn't look mad that was a good sign. I peaked over his shoulder and saw Scott too. Now I was really confused.

"Do you guys ever knock?" I asked sounding offended.

"Stiles we found out what the alpha did when he was in my room." Scott said sounding scared.

"What did he pee on your bed or something?" I asked feeling completely out of the loop.

"No he did this." Derek answered handing me a photo. It was a school picture of …me. From last year I think. But there was a spiral scratched onto my face. I only new what Scott had been told by Derek about the spiral but I knew it definitely was not good. I started to panic this meant that the alpha was coming for… me. But why? I'm just another kid I'm not a werewolf and I mean what did I ever do to him? I looked up at the two of them I'm sure the shock and fear was evident in my eyes but didn't care at this point.

"W-w-why me?" I asked confused.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The more reviews the happier I am! Love me, Hate me either way I want to hear about it!


	4. the plan

You guys are awesome! 48 reviews! And 1,868 hits! You all make my day I've also been trying to make chapters a little bit longer but it's hard to make them longer and update frequently but I'm trying guys.

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I sat there, to stunned to move. Why does the alpha want me? I couldn't think straight and I had no idea what to do.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Scott said looking as horrible as I felt. "This is all my fault he's using you to get to me." Scott said. I've never seen Scott cry but he looked close. Derek looked even guiltier than Scott but said nothing.

"We are gonna take turns watching you, I'm not letting you die because of me." Scott said sounding a little more confident. " Were going to go to Derek's house to figure out what were going to do. "I followed Scott out of the house while Derek stayed behind me. I was glad I didn't have to look at him. I was in no way ready to deal with him right now. I didn't even know what to think. I was terrified and I'm not ready to die. But the worst part is Scott thinks this is his fault. When Derek and I both know he's trying to get to Derek not him. Once we were in the car I realized just how emotional and physically drained I was. I started to fall asleep and soon everything went dark.

I started to open my eyes and realized I wasn't in the car anymore. I was in a bed with grey sheets, one pillow, and a small blanket. I assumed it was Derek's bed, I smelled the pillow feeling ridiculous as I did so. It smelled fresh, like the outdoors but with a hint of cologne. Yes I was definitely in Derek Hale's bed, and yes I definitely sound like a lovesick, teenage, girl. Than I realized that one of them had to of carried me up here. I'm pretty heavy and for a second I felt bad but than remembered there both werewolves so chances are it wasn't that difficult. Of course I hoped it had been Derek not Scott. I got up and opened the door I looked around and saw no one. So I started to go down the stairs. I only saw Derek. He turned to me.

"Well, good morning sunshine." He said sarcastically probably trying to lighten the mood.

"Where's Scott?" my voice sounded like I had been crying but I didn't remember crying.

"He went back to your house to get some of your stuff." He said matter-of-factly.

"But what about my dad? I'm pretty sure he's going to notice if I'm gone." I said starting to panic.

"Your dad thinks your staying at Scott's for the next couple of weeks for a school project." He paused. "Your staying here because out of Scotts house and my house you have been here less, and your sent is less potent here." He said answering my next question. My stomach growled before I could say anything else. Derek looked at me. " I'll tell Scott to bring you some food too." He added taking his phone out and typing a quick text message.

"He isn't using me to get to Scott is he?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Derek looked hurt and sad. His eyes that normally held anger were full of guilt and remorse.

"Its my fault I should have never talked to you after that first kiss but I was selfish and now your life is in danger…. I can't tell you how sorry I am Stiles." Derek looked like … well, He looked like he needed a hug. But I think that would be counterproductive at this point. Just than Scott walked in carrying some bags, and you didn't need to be a werewolf to smell fresh fried chicken. Scott handed me a paper sack I opened it and there were to pieces of fried chicken, a pudding cup, a plastic spoon, and a juice box. I sat down on the stairs behind me ate everything in the bag in under ten minutes. While Scott went to put the bags upstairs. When I was done I looked at my phone and realized how late it was. I looked up at Derek and Scott who were watching me looking like they were my parents.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep because werewolf target or not I've still got school tomorrow." I was glad I was able to crack a joke even if it wasn't a good one. I was just happy I was starting to feel less dead inside. I went upstairs and slept in … Derek's bed. When I woke up Scott had gone home witch made sense.

"I'm going to drive you to school and than your going to meet up with Scott and stay with him the whole day." It sounded like an order so I just went along with it. We both walked outside and got in his car. About half way there the fear of what might happen to me started to really sink in. I started tapping my fingers on the console between Derek and me, because the radio was off it was the only sound in the car. I think making it seem even louder than it was. All of a sudden I felt his hand on mine and I stopped tapping my fingers but he didn't move his hand. Instead he grasped mine, and I felt instantly calm. He held my hand the rest of the way to school. When I got out of the car he looked at me thinking.

"Go find Scott." He said before I closed the door. It felt like he had wanted to say more but couldn't. Scott was just getting off his bike and was not hard to find.

"Hey… you ready for class?" He asked as I approached him.

"Not really." I admitted.

"It's ok to be scared." Scott said reassuringly.

"Why would I be scared? There's just a crazy, giant, mutant, wolf trying to kill me." I said sarcastically.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please review and tell me what you think! Also I might do the next chapter from Derek's P.O.V. what do you think?


	5. saving Stile's

Just a heads up there will be D.P.O.V. in this chapter I'm not quite sure I did very well please let me know what you think!

**I don't own teen wolf self conscious **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The rest of the day I stayed with Scott. I was starting to feel like I was being babysat … witch I guess I was. I really just wanted to be alone. I could take the alpha … Ok maybe not. But it would be worth it…ok again maybe not. Scott drove me back to Derek's house. You know nothing quite says home like a burnt, blackened, unstable, dilapidated, werewolf dwelling. I went straight to Derek's room to do some homework and go to bed. Witch I did. My phone that I had left in my pocket, vibrated, waked me up at around two in the morning. I yawned and stretched before looking at my was a text message from Scott. I opened it.

_**Meet me outside Derek's house. Now! It's very important!**_

I closed my phone and slipped a pair of shoes on. I walked quietly down the stairs, and paused when I saw Derek laying on the floor asleep with only a pillow. I instantly felt horrible I had taken not only his room but also his bed. I couldn't help notice how cute and innocent he looked when he was asleep. Well that is except for the very visible bulge in his pants. I was extremely curious what he was dreaming about.

I walked out the door being as quiet as possible. When I got outside I didn't see Scott so I started waking towards the woods.

"Scott." I whisper-yelled. I noticed a path that hadn't been there when I got home and started to walk down it. I had been walking for a little while when I heard a growl. I spun around, screamed, and peed a little, all at the same time.

D.P.O.V.

My dream about Stiles was interrupted by what sounded like a little girl screaming. I listened for Stiles heartbeat to see if it woke him up too. I jumped to my feet when I realized I couldn't hear his heartbeat. I looked around quickly and noticed the front door was cracked open, and that's when I realized that, the little girl was Stiles. I ran as fast as I could into the woods toward that scream. All I could smell was the alpha and Stiles both trails were fresh.

I let anger flood my body and I could feel my bones changing and heat coursing through my veins it started in my core and worked its way out, changing me, replacing me with a monster. I could feel my muscles and tendons ripping than stitching back together in completely fresh ways. I could see Stiles he was backed up against a tree with the alpha in front of him. I saw that his cheeks were glistening.

That was the last straw no one makes my baby cry. I launched myself into the air onto the alphas back, forcing him into the ground. I grabbed him digging my claws into his skin and instantly smelling blood. I hurled the wolf through the air into a tree.

When he made contact with the tree I could hear the sounds of bones crunching and a loud yelp. I growled at the alpha silently saying _mine.___He growled loudly at me before taking off in the other direction. I felt Stiles touch my arm and I growled at him and turned to attack. The hurt look on his face brought me back to reality. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. It worked and I felt myself morphing back into a human.

"My house now. Call Scott!" I demanded looking at Stiles. He scrambled to get his phone. He pulled up Scott's name on his phone and hit send. I heard the phone ring on his end but than heard Scotts phone ringing and it was close by. I grabbed Stile's phone and walked towards the bush the ringing was coming from. Sure enough there was Scotts phone. I picked it up too. I put both phones in my pocket and grabbed stiles arm and pulled him to the car when I looked at him. I realized just how terrified he was. The look on his face made me want to cry. I leaned forward and kissed him softly letting all my anger melt away than pulled away.

"Calm down he is going to need to heal. We have at least half an hour before he would even be able to attack again, and by than Scott will be with us too and he will be outnumbered." I reassured him. Before gesturing for him to get in my car. He did. I walked around to the other side of the car. I had millions of questions. Why was Stiles in the woods? Why didn't I hear him leave? Why didn't Scott have his phone? Why was his phone in the woods? I was pissed off to say the least. I've never felt more like a baby sitter in my entire life! My grip on the steering wheel tightened as we approached Scotts house. I started to get out of the car when Stiles grabbed my arm.

"P-p-please don't leave me alone." He stuttered out.

"I would be able to smell him if he was anywhere near us and he isn't." I reassured Stiles before continuing to the house. I climbed onto the roof and through Scott's window. He was fast asleep. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position with my hand over his mouth. He yelled into my hand until he realized it was me.

"The alpha attacked Stiles!" I yelled. Scott quickly got up and put some shoes on before following me out the window. Once Scott and I got into the car I could here Stiles heart rate start to go down. I was hoping he felt safe but didn't want to ask.

"What happened?" Scott asked me. I glanced at Stiles desperately wanting to hear his side of the story.

"I-I-I got a text from Scott b-b-but his phone was in the woods so it was p-p-probably from the a-a-alpha." He stuttered out obviously petrified. "I s-s-snuck out to see what he w-w-wanted when the a-a-alpha found me."

"Did he hurt you?" I demanded. Angry at myself for not asking sooner.

"No but he w-w-was about to before your s-s-saved Me." stiles said quietly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I'm not sure how I did on Derek's P.O.V. so please tell me what you think. Oh and this is the longest chapter so far enjoy.


	6. planning and talking

Hey great reviews sometimes I want to find you guys and give you a huge hug for saying some of the things you do in your reviews and they really do inspire me to write more. THANK YOU! XD also I might do another Derek P.O.V. soon but its more difficult and it feels easier to right as stiles but I will try.

**I do not own teen wolf.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

S.P.O.V.

I looked at Derek hoping he new how grateful I was for everything he had done for me. Just than we pulled up in front of Derek's house, and for once I was grateful to see the poor excuse of a house. When we got inside we all headed upstairs, once we were at the top Derek spoke.

"Neither of you are going to school tomorrow." It definitely didn't sound like a question.

"I'll call and excuse you from your classes." He paused. "Stiles, Scott and I will take turns sleeping tonight but one of us will always be awake outside this door." He pointed to the door. He sounded like a military commander. I went in my room and grabbed both pillows that I had and gave them to Derek and Scott. They started to protest.

"You guys are risking your lives to protect me the least I can do is give you pillows." I said sounding more serious than I ever did. They took them without another word.

I had been laying in bed wide-awake for a few hours when I saw my door opening. It was Derek. He sat down on the end of the bed facing away from me.

"It's been 4 hours, Scotts asleep but your not." He said stating the obvious.

"How did you know I was awake? " I asked.

"Your heart beats slower when you're asleep." He said sounding emotionally detached.

"Yeah well I'm not tired anyway." I said trying not to worry him.

"Yes you are." This was true.

"You don't know that." I said.

"There was an uptick in you heart rate when you said you 'weren't tired' that means you lied." He said sounding miserable. I crawled up behind Derek and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you sound like someone stepped on your tail?" I asked trying to get him to laugh. He smiled I guess that's a step in the right direction. Derek sighed.

"Well, I want to be with you and I can't, your life is in danger because of me, and I …. Stiles I almost attacked you." Derek looked depressed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You want to be happy I don't blame you." I paused. " As for the almost attacking me thing … well, you didn't, you realized it was me and stopped that's something Scott can't do." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Should we tell Scott?" He asked.

"If were not going to continue this than I don't see any reason to." I said sounding very professional. But really I was hurt inside.

"Well Stiles whether you like it or not I don't think I can stay away from you." He said than sighed. I yawned completely ruining the moment. He looked at me and leaned forward letting our lips touch. I deepened the kiss and leaned into him. He stopped suddenly and pulled away, eyes glowing blue for a few seconds before fading back to a grey-green color.

"Try and get some sleep." Derek said before getting up and leaving the room. I laid back and soon surrendered to a dark world with no emotion, no pain, and no complications.

I slept in and it was nice when I woke up I walked out of … my… Derek's …our…. The room, and saw Scott and Derek sitting on the floor eating egg McMuffins with a McDonalds bag between them. Scott reached into the bag and handed me two egg McMuffins. I sat down and enjoyed the breakfast because it was food… well sort of food.

"So does anyone have a plan?" I asked breaking the silence. I looked at Scott waiting for an answer. Scott looked at Derek for one. Derek sighed.

"Why do you always assume I have a plan?" Derek asked. Scott and I shrugged.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Sort of" He paused. "If I could follow the alpha's sent from last night I could find where he changed back to human, and hopefully pick up his human sent." He paused again. "But that would mean leaving you alone with Scott, and personally I don't think he can take the alpha alone." He sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked sounding offended.

"Don't freak out. You've been a werewolf for what a month? Getting stronger and being able to change on command is something that takes time…. And skill." He added just to annoy Scott. Scott sighed but didn't argue. Than suddenly I had an idea. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before!

"Can one of you … bite me and turn me into a werewo-" I was interrupted by both of them.

"NO!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have to be an alpha to turn someone and turning you into a monster wont help." Derek answered confidently. But the anger was there underneath the surface.

The rest of the day was spent brainstorming ideas and sitting at the top of the stairs we ordered pizza for dinner. It was pretty funny when the pizza guy got to the house and had that look on his face that said 'will they judge me if I pee my pants and runaway?' After a long discussion of possible plans I stood up.

"So do we have a plan now?" I asked.

"I think we do." Scott said smiling almost, but not quite, evilly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

OH YEAH THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm on fire baby! Review and the fire will continue to scorch with the sweltering intensity of a thousand suns. …. I'm not really sure where that came from or why I said it…. But seriously review!


	7. uh oh

I would just like to say I might break away from the series on a few things like "you have to be an alpha to turn people" true in my story not in the series. Also up to 84 reviews feeling really loved! Thank you so much! One more thing I know a few of you thought (Nobody makes my baby cry) was not something Derek would think but keep in mind that Derek has never really experienced this form of love if that's what it is and "love" does strange things to people and there is know way to know for sure how Derek thinks despite the tough exterior so keep an open mind.

**I do not own teen wolf.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

D.P.O.V.

We arrived at the mall the next day. In our case the most heavily populated place we could think of. The alpha could never attack Stiles here. Even though I new this I couldn't help but be on edge knowing Scott and I were leaving him alone. We walked to the center of the mall on the second floor. There were two wooden benches.

"Stiles sit here." I pointed to one of the benches. "Don't go anywhere until Scott and I come back to get you." I was scared but didn't show it. Stiles nodded his head. I started walking away and Scott followed. We got in my car and drove back to my house.

"This way." I said walking towards where the attack had taken place two nights ago. I Smelled stiles trail first going straight from the house. But soon I could smell where the alpha had walked for a ways parallel to him maybe ten feet away. Stiles hadn't even noticed. We decided to follow the trail he left _after_ he hit the tree. It was stronger considering there was a fair amount of blood on the trail. We walked a few miles and started getting impatient because at this point the alpha should have turned back to human but hadn't. Finally we hit a road the sent was only there for a moment than disappeared onto the road.

"This doesn't make any sense." Scott said frustrated.

"Yes it does, He had a car parked on the road that way his human sent would only be on the ground for one or two steps." I stated trying to think of anther way to find the alphas human scent. The trail was so short and faint that I didn't recognize it.

"Do you recognize the scent?" I asked Scott.

"No." He paused. "Even if I had smelled it before there isn't enough of the scent to be sure." He seemed frustrated. I was too, all of that effort and we were back to square one. We walked back to my car, and I'm pretty sure this is the longest Scott has gone without talking, I wasn't complaining. We drove back to the mall occasional suggesting ideas that were eventually turned down for one reason or another.

Stiles hadn't moved from the spot we had left him. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing nothing had happened while we were gone. He looked at me.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked anxious.

"No he had a car parked on the side of the road his human scent was only on the ground for one or two steps, it was too faint to be sure of anything." I answered sounding defeated. I had been sure this would work. We ate at the mall than drove back to my house.

"So... what do we do now?" Stiles asked.

"All we really can do is wait for him to attack us again." I answered. It was true if Scott and I could injure him enough to where he turned back to human. We could kill him easily. Just than Scotts phone rang.

"Its Allison I really need to take this." Scott said looking at me.

"Go ahead… but walk far enough away so I don't have to listen to the conversation too." I said annoyed. He rolled his eyes but walked outside and into the woods a ways. I couldn't hear him anymore so I new he couldn't hear us. I turned to Stiles.

"Did anyone walk by you more than once or seem like they were watching you at the mall?" I asked using a kinder voice than I had with Scott.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I was playing games on my phone." He admitted sounding disappointed in himself.

" Are you okay?" I paused. "I mean after the attack you seemed pretty traumatized." I said sounding concerned.

"Ill be fine it's just… I thought he was going to kill me and he could have so easily but he didn't. He tried scratching at me and I was afraid he was going to really draw out the whole death … slowly." His voice got quieter as he talked. He looked beyond terrified. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face up until he was looking me in the eye.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I assured him.

"But I fell for his trick Derek I'm so stupid and I could do it again." He said sounding angry with himself.

"I wont let that happen either." I promised. It was true, all of it. Whether I liked it or not Stiles was mine and if he died I wouldn't know what to do. I don't really think depression even describes how I would feel. Stiles was so close to me he took over all my sense. All I heard was his heartbeat. All I saw was his face. All I felt was his warmth. All I smelled was his scent.

I closed my eyes just absorbing the moment and letting everything wash over me. I leaned into him still holding his chin. He leaned in fast I pulled back a bit teasing him. Than leaned in a little closer are lips were maybe a centimeter apart when I heard something that was not Stiles. The sound came from maybe ten feet away.

The sound was a definite gasp as I heard this. I noticed Scotts scent in the air.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please tell me what you think in a review!


	8. reaction

Almost 100 reviews in less than four days on my first fanfic that is amazing and I'm completely thrilled with the response I'm getting! Also I want to thank **chako33** who is doing a French translation of my story couldn't be happier guys!

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

S.P.O.V.

I pulled away when I heard a gasp. There stood a shocked, confused, speechless, Scott. But than the shock faded away and was replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"I knew it!" Scott said sounding proud of himself.

"Knew what?" Derek said probably trying to play it off as nothing.

"Derek, really?" Scott said looking unconvinced.

"You guys have been acting weird all week. Every time we all have a conversation I feel like you guys are having a separate conversation with your eyes and I'm just here watching. So I had my suspicions that maybe there was something going on. Than last night while I was on guard and Derek was asleep he said your name, Stiles." Scott concluded looking directly at me.

"I think it's kind of cute… you know, puppy love?" he laughed. I was still to stunned to speak.

"Did I say anything else in my sleep?" Derek asked…blushing? I did not know it was physically possible for Derek Hale to blush yet here he was turning red right before my eyes.

"No … why?" Scott asked but than started laughing hysterically. Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Scott." I said feeling bad that I kept this from Scott.

"No worries man." He paused. "But next time something like this happens you know you can tell Me." he said serious now.

"Next time?" I said sarcastically.

"So your ok with this?" I asked.

"Stiles honestly, I wouldn't care if you shaved stuffed animals, than through them at random people on the street, screaming 'Zac Efron ruined my childhood' your still stiles." Scott said laughing a little at the end.

"Thank you Scott." I said.

"Well that could have gone differently." Derek said sounding relieved.

"Oh and Derek be nice to stiles or ill kick your…" Scott stopped when he saw the doubtful look on Derek's face.

"Or ill write you a very strongly worded letter." Scott concluded smiling.

"Thanks a lot Scott." Stiles said laughing.

"Yeah well…" He stopped smiling instantly. The two werewolves in the room instantly stood straight. The atmosphere be coming tense.

"Argent." Derek said answering the question I was about to ask.

"Scott take stiles to your house." Derek ordered.

"But-" Scott started.

"NOW!" Derek interrupted.

D.P.O.V.

Scott and Stiles hurried down the stairs and out the door I heard the engine of the jeep thunder to life. I continued listening until I could no longer hear the vehicle.

I stood my ground at the top of the stairs when Kate walked in along with two other men, all three of them fully armed.

"Listen Hale." She shouted.

"I'm not here to play games." She paused. "There's another wolf." It wasn't a question.

"Who?" I said acting blissfully unaware.

"That's what I'm here to find out." She replied.

"I don't owe you anything why would I tell you who it is?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Because I'm going to kill you if you don't ." She said indifferently.

"You're going to _try_ to kill me anyway." I pointed out.

"You catch on fast pup." She replied. I was done with this. I jumped backwards out the window behind me. Shattering glass in the process but its not like the window hadn't been broken before. I started sprinting into the woods as far as I could go. I heard gunshots behind me but didn't mind considering none of them hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized I was maybe a mile away from the alpha. Luckily I was downwind so I could smell him but he couldn't smell me. Yet. The second the wind decided to change direction I would be screwed. I decided on flight verses fight. He was stronger than me I knew that, and definitely wouldn't mind smacking me into a tree or too, to get back at me. I ran for seven or eight miles into a clearing. I figured I was far enough away. I walked to the side of the clearing and sat down leaning up against a tree.

It was nice outside. There would probably be many birds and animals around. If it weren't for the fact that there was a predator in the area. That predator being I. around ten minutes later I decided that I should probably go to Scott's house. Before they went back to mine I wouldn't want them to have a run in with the alpha when only Scott was there to protect Stiles and himself. I ran back as quickly as I could. Scott most likely heard my approach because when I got there they were already walking out the door.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They know there is another wolf." I paused. "But they don't know its you." I said.

"You need to be extremely careful." I warned Scott.

They started walking towards Stiles Jeep.

"We should probably wait an hour or so here just to make sure they're gone before we get there." I said.

S.P.O.V.

Scott and I went back up to Scott's room with Derek.

"When is your mom going to be home?" I asked Scott.

"She is working late tonight. So eleven at best." He replied.

"Listen guys, I have an idea. You probably won't like it. But if we want the alpha dead and me alive it might be our only option." I said.

"We can't and won't turn you." Derek replied.

"That's not what I was thinking." I stated.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please review and for those of you freaking out over punctuation I'm a kid not a grammar teacher. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. fight

I know I didn't update as quickly as I usually do but I had some serious writers block witch may or may not return. I hope you like the chapter!

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

S.P.O.V.

"Maybe we could use me as … bait, or something." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's to dangerous." Derek said. Quickly dismissing the idea.

"Yeah, well it might be the only option left." I paused. "He probably isn't going to attack with both of you on guard all the time." I added.

"Were not using you as bait! End of discussion." Derek said, raising his voice. 

"You know, I read somewhere that communication is a key element in a healthy relationship." Scott said. The look he received from Derek made him turn and walk out of the room. I'm not sure why though, He could still hear us just fine.

"What else do you suggest we do?" I asked getting frustrated.

"I don't know yet. It's only been two days sense the attack, we have plenty of time to think of an idea." Derek stated calmly.

"Oh, and what happens when he kills me. Before we come up with another plan, that might not even work?" I asked almost yelling now.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." He said evenly. But I could see the anger he was hiding.

"You can't promise that! This is my life I should be able to make the Decisions. Not –" I was interrupted by his hand covering my mouth. I stopped talking. Derek put his index finger on his lips telling me to be quiet. He listened to the air very attentively.

"He's coming." Derek paused. "He isn't alone." He added. I could see the panic he was trying to mask, most likely for my sake.

"Stay here!" Derek said before.

D.P.O.V.

I ran down the steps Scott already waiting for me, followed close behind. I ran outside Scott by my side.

I let my primal instincts have full rein. Letting the adrenaline, that was pumping through my veins take over. I focused on my senses really listening, smelling, and seeing everything. Letting the anger flow freely between every cell in my body, binding me with the animal inside.

I could sense more than see Scott doing the same. I saw the alpha emerge from the forest first, teeth bared. Next behind him, emerged a boy half turned like Scott and myself. He looked different than the last time I saw him. But it was definitely him. _Jackson._ The alpha had bitten another boy just to get to Stiles. He was recently turned, maybe a week ago at best. He was inexperienced. Than again so was Scott.

I reached for the alpha grazing his side. I drew blood but the wound healed within seconds. He ran towards me knocking me back and into the ground. I let out a gasp after hitting the ground. But quickly got back up. I grabbed him digging my claws in deep. Than threw him into the ground hard. I heard a few of his ribs snapping. But that wouldn't slow him down much.

From what I could tell Scott was making quick work of the other boy. I turned to see if Jackson was dead. I felt the alpha sink his teeth into my shoulder. My shoulder snapping and braking easily. He than launched me into something hard. I couldn't tell what. My vision was dimming substantially. I smelled blood and a lot of it. It took me a moment to realize that it was my blood. The darkness, which was threatening to take over, was becoming increasingly harder to fight. I finally gave into the crushing weight of darkness. Letting it take everything away from me sight, sound, smell, but most importantly pain.

S.P.O.V.

I walked towards the growls I heard. I was terrified I wanted so badly to see what was happening. But couldn't bring myself to open the last door. The only barrier between the battle and myself. I placed my hand on the handle taking a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Jackson, covered with blood, lying motionless on the ground. Why was he here? Derek said the alpha hadn't been alone. Does that mean the alpha bit Jackson? The next thing I noticed was the alpha running away, with a limp but that didn't slow him down in the least. I searched the area for Scott and saw him. He was kneeling over something on the ground. I moved closer. My heart almost stopped seeing that Scott was kneeling over Derek.

There was a definite bite impression in his shoulder, witch was smashed in. There were a few of his ribs poking out between the wholes in his shirt. But the worst thing was the amount of blood that seemed to be coming from everywhere. I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks, but was too shocked to actually start crying.

"Is he dead?" I asked Scott. My voice shaking as I did so.

"Not yet." Scott replied. He picked Derek up and walked quickly inside. He set him down on the ground than went back out the door. He came back in a few seconds later carrying Jackson.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked.

"Because he might know who the Alpha is." Scott paused. "Not to mention we might be able to get him on our side." He added. He set Jackson down by the door. He ran upstairs. When he came back down. He handed me a few towels.

"I don't know much about werewolf medical needs, but I'm assuming putting pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding can't hurt." Scott said.

He went over to Jackson with a chain in his hands. He tied both of his hands behind his back. Than tied his feet together as well. He pushed Jackson into a corner than walked back over to a still unconscious Derek.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tell me what you think! Remember the more reviews the faster I update!


	10. waking up

I know it's a little short but I'm trying! Also I'm not sure if this is an odd chapter but I was listening to _ Calling all angels by Train_ when I wrote it so if it is weird that's why. Enjoy. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

D.P.O.V.

My entire body felt shattered and burned. The first thing that broke through the dark barrier of unconsciousness was Stiles. I felt his hand around mine. I heard his heart witch was slower than usual, he was probably asleep. I noticed two more heartbeats in the house. At first I thought the other heartbeat was my own but soon noticed it wasn't. I tried to open my eyes to warn the others of the intruder. Make a noise, a movement, anything.

But the weight of the darkness was too much for me to brake through. Stiles still slept next to me blissfully unaware of the danger I was unable to protect him from. I tried to pull myself out of my subconscious. I started feeling more and more pain. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But I didn't have time to find out. I thought of Stiles his smell, his voice, his warm hand in mine, the steady beat of his heart, his breath swirling in the air around me. I needed to save him. But I couldn't brake free of the hold my body was in. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge of the darkness.

So close to freedom but not close enough. My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly lifted them. I saw the ceiling of my house. Large, Cracked, Blackened, and burnt. I curled my hand around Stiles. The best I could still trying to wake him up. The heartbeat that was out of place was slow just like the others. That didn't make sense why would the trespasser be asleep? My hand squeezing Stiles was noticed but not enough to wake him up. He simple rolled in his sleep. His body now pressed against mine. His hand on my chest.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a hushed whisper. I tried turning my head and yelled as pain shot from my neck into my shoulder down my arm. The sound woke Stiles.

"Derek!" He yelled. "Your alive!" He shouted. He Reached down and hugged me the best he could considering I was on the floor. I screamed again. As his weight came down on my ribs. Sending pain shooting through my veins. Stiles pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry Derek." He muttered looking scared that he'd hurt me.

"I'm fine." I chocked out coughing a little. It was a lie but Stiles didn't need to worry.

"Oh, Really? Your fine? Well that's good considering you look like someone who got hit be a bus." He said sarcastically. He paused. "A really big, Hairy bus with teeth." He added. For the first time sense I woke I realized Stiles and I weren't alone. Scott was also hovering above me looking concerned.

"Who's here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Jackson." Scott replied.

"Before you get upset. You should know he has decided he would rather help us than die. But we kept him chained up just incase." Scott added.

"How long was I …" I couldn't finish the sentence, because I was coughing to hard.

"26 hours and 49 minutes." Stiles answered immediately.

I could feel myself healing. Slowly but surely. My muscles were stitching back together. My body kicked into overdrive. The pain receded to a dull ache in the back of my mind. I wasn't ready to move but for the moment I didn't need to.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said. It made sense I mean I hadn't eaten in over a day. Stiles handed me a water bottle.

"You should probably drink this. You're already extremely dehydrated." Stiles sounded concerned. I tried to sit up. The world swayed and spun. I felt my back hit the ground hard. I closed my eyes trying to absorb the pain. I hated feeling weak.

"Here" Stiles said. He lifted my head up and slid a pillow underneath me. I leaned my head up a little and drank a few sips out of the water bottle. I love that Stiles cared. But I was never coddled as a child and it felt wrong to be taken care of. I felt fragile and pathetic. It felt wrong. I've always been the fastest and the Strongest. No one should be taking care of me.

Although it was difficult to be taken care of. It felt nice to know that there were people who cared about me. I almost felt like Stiles and Scott were slowly becoming the family, which had been taken from me. Scott handed me an apple. That's when it hit me.

"You fought the alpha?" I questioned Scott. I felt… proud. I had helped to train him and he was obviously stronger than I thought.

"He was handicapped from you but… yeah." Scott blushed. It was kind of weird. He was proud of himself too.

"We need to train Jackson." I stated simply. "He isn't any use to us inexperienced." I added.

"How." Scott asked.

"I'm not sure yet but your going to help." I paused. "Just because you stronger now than before doesn't mean you've learned everything." I said. I took a few bites out of the apple Scott had handed me.

S.P.O.V.

I looked at Derek. I've never been happier in my life. He was not only alive but planned on training Jackson too. I felt like we had a chance against the alpha now.

Derek sat up this time he stayed sitting. He was obviously getting better by the minute.

"Now that daddy wolf is awake can you please untie me?" Jackson said sounding frustrated. I couldn't help but laugh. Scott looked at Derek as if to ask permission. That was new. Derek nodded.

"Jackson, you attack any of us and Scott wont hesitate to kill you." Derek said indifferently.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

New chapter! Please tell me what you think! I was really close to having Jackson die but decided to keep him alive … for now. Review and tell me how you feel about Jackson.


	11. training

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days =[ I have a good reason though … I didn't want to… Just kidding. I had a lot of stuff going on and didn't have a chance to sit down and write. But here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

D.P.O.V.

I got up and started to walk towards Jackson and Scott. Each step sent jolts of pain through my body but it was bearable.

"If we are going to beat the alpha we need to get stronger." I stated.

"Why?" Jackson said annoyed. "There's three of us and only one of him." He sounded proud of himself.

"Well Jackson, He cared enough about this to bite the first kid he saw just to get to us. Don't you think if he is willing to do that, He is willing to do something much more over the top next time? He isn't going to give up without a substantial fight." I almost yelled at Jackson. He just didn't get it and it was frustrating.

S.P.O.V.

Derek was obviously getting annoyed with Jackson. We pulled up to a clearing all crammed into my jeep. The waves of anger and dissatisfaction practically rolling off Derek. Jackson was starting to get on my nerves too. I didn't trust him. He had been with the alpha he might not know who he is. But I feel like there is something he isn't telling us. Nonetheless Derek practically killing him every five minutes wasn't going to help us. I could also tell Derek was still in pain. I don't think anyone else noticed it. I felt bad. Derek was hurt in the first place because of me, and now he is being forced to help everyone else, while he suffers in silence. We all started to get out of the car I watched as Scott and Jackson walked towards the clearing. Derek was taking longer to get out of the car. He was in pain. Though he would never admit it. I walked over to help him get out of the car. Once he was out he started walking away. I put my hand up against the jeep door blocking his path.

"I really don't trust Jackson." I stated.

"You shouldn't." Derek nodded.

"But… we need him. Try not to make him want to leave. We don't want him on the other side. Do what you have to in order to train him but take it easy." I said quietly. I looked down at my feet. He pulled my chin up. He was smiling.

"Its kind of cute when you try to be assertive." Derek laughed than kissed my lips chastely. He winced when his arm dropped. It was the arm the alpha almost ripped off.

"I know you're in pain." I stated.

"I'm healing." He paused. "I've never been hurt this badly, I guess I'm just not used to being in pain this long. I'm not sure if the fact the alpha inflicted the damage is making it harder to heal." He thought out loud. We walked over to the clearing.

"Scott is getting better at shifting on a whim, but your new and can't." Derek said to Jackson. It wasn't a question.

"I don't know how." Jackson said like it was obvious.

"You have to get angry." Derek's voice was calm.

"That doesn't always work." Jackson said confused.

"Than your not getting angry enough." Derek replied.

"I don't know how to get much angrier." Jackson sighed.

"Shift." Derek commanded.

"What I can't just-" Jackson was cut off by Derek bunching him in the gut.

"Feel that? That's pain it keeps you human. I told you to shift I didn't tell you to say you couldn't. If there had been a threat. That punch could have been something much worse. You would be dead." Derek walked closer to Jackson. Jackson backed up a few steps.

"Shift!" Derek yelled at Jackson. Jackson was obviously focusing. Derek walked forward. Pushing Jackson pack a little.

"What's wrong can't do it?" Derek's voice was taunting. He pushed on Jackson chest again. Jackson stumbled back but growled.

"I'm sorry. Does that make you mad? I couldn't tell because you're still human." Derek was definitely doing this to piss Jackson off. By the looks of it, it was working.

"Why can't you do it? What is it? Too sad? You look a little sad. What wrong Jackson? No one believes in you? Coach pushes you to hard? Mommy and Daddy don't say they love you enough?" That struck a nerve. Jackson facial features changed quickly. His muscles rippled. He growled and pushed Derek … hard. Derek flew across the clearing. He landed in a crouch by me. I heard him let out a gust of air. There was the tiniest sound. It was pain. Jackson started running for Derek. Scott stepped in front of him. Scott grabbed him and through him into the ground. Jackson Shifted back to human. Derek walked over to him. Jackson eyes were full of pure hatred.

"That's what you need to remember. Exactly the way I just made you feel. You need to be able to quickly tap into the rage." Derek was calm. The silence that came after was extremely tense.

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving." I said braking the silence.

"Yeah me too." Scott chimed in feeling just as awkward as me.

We ordered pizza… again. I love pizza. But after a while it gets sickening. But did that stop me from eating six slices … NO! I wasn't going to let perfectly good (Although nauseating) Pizza go to waste. I started thinking about the field. Derek could be really mean. I hated to see that look on his face and hear that tone in his voice. I know he was trying to train Jackson but it was a little scary.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hey finally new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! If you love it review. If you hate it go crawl under a rock and die. :P


	12. talking

I'm slowly but surely getting through my writers block. Stay with me. 140 reviews! That is flat out amazing! I didn't put a disclaimer on my last chapter so I'm gonna do it twice here because I feel like it.

**I do not own teen wolf**

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

S.P.O.V.

We all sat in silence after eating the pizza. Derek looked a little better but I still felt bad.

"Tomorrow is Monday. All three of you are going to school." Derek said.

"What about the alpha?" Scott questioned.

"He won't attack when there are two werewolves. Not to mention a lot of people." Derek didn't sound to concerned.

"What if he attacks you? You're still a little weak. He could kill you." I spoke quietly. But I know they all heard me and new who I was talking about.

"He wants me on his side. He isn't going to kill me unless he has to." Derek answered me.

"Scott, I want you to remember the scent of the alpha. When he was in human form. I know it wasn't a lot. But you need to tell me if you smell something even remotely similar at your school." Derek spoke directly to Scott.

"I don't think its someone at our school." Jackson spoke up this time.

"Neither do I but better safe than sorry." Derek said. For once not being rude to Jackson.

"This is insane." I spoke.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"You guys are all risking your lives for me. Why not just let the alpha have me? It would make your lives a lot less complicated. We might not even be able to kill the alpha. He is going to kill one of you." I was yelling. But even I could here the guilt and pain in my voice.

"Scott and Jackson go." Derek pointed to the door. He waited I was assuming for them to get out of hearing distance.

"Stiles you don't get it. If you die that doesn't solve any problems. Do you know how much Scott would miss you? Do you know how much I would miss you?" He took a step closer to me.

"I'm not just letting him take you away. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you alive." Derek stated. I could feel some emotion in his words, his eyes, and everything he was saying. I couldn't tell what it was though. Than I realized … it was ... Love. Derek loved me. I threw my arms around his neck. I smashed his lips with my own. I felt amazing. Derek loved me. I was beyond happy. Derek wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his hands grasping at my T-shirt.

I was pouring everything that I felt into the kiss. Trying my best to communicate that I loved him too. I could feel the whole world melting into a blur and everything became Derek. I could smell his aftershave. I could taste his toothpaste. I could feel his warm skin and soft clothes. I could hear his breathing loud and frantic. I felt something hit my back and realized Derek had pushed me up against a wall. I felt something sharp cut my tongue.

D.P.O.V.

I was so lost in the kiss. Stiles felt amazing. My werewolf senses were only amplifying the experience. I felt my blood getting hotter. But I couldn't remember what that meant or why it was bad. I just wanted Stiles. Than I tasted blood. I snapped out of it I pulled back from Stiles immediately. I puled back the wolf that had just made its presence known. Stiles was breathing heavy. His mouth was open I could see the cut and smell the blood. I saw a drop of blood drip out of his mouth down his chin. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He swallowed the blood that was in his mouth.

"I'm fine. Its just a cut." Stiles said. He didn't sound like he was in pain. He pulled his cell phone out.

"We should all probably go to bed soon." Stiles said. Jackson and Scott walked in. I wiped the blood off his chin.

"Are you guys … together?" Jackson asked shocked.

"You didn't know that?" Scott asked Jackson.

"No. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Jackson stated. We were all quiet.

"Jackson do you have any information you haven't told us?" I asked.

"There is another werewolf." Jackson said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked loudly.

"Because I don't know who he is. He isn't like us. He's like the alpha." Jackson said quietly.

S.P.O.V.

"You mean He is working with another alpha?" Derek sounded shocked.

"I guess." Jackson shrugged.

"We need to train more if were dealing with two alphas." Scott said.

"None of you are going to lacrosse practice ill think of some way to train you guys while you're at school." Derek said thinking really hard.

"I am tried and going to sleep." I said before turning around and going back up stairs.

I laid down and with in minutes I was out like a light.

_Everything was cold. I was running but I didn't know what from. I could hear Derek's voice. "We would be better off without you." "You're a waste of time." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I knew it was true but hearing him say it only made it worse._

_I looked ahead of me and saw Jackson. He was smiling at me. That cocky, arrogant, I'm better than you smile. _

_Derek walked up to Jackson smiling. He turned to me._

"_We don't need you Stiles." Derek told me._

_I saw him lean in and kiss Jackson._

_Everything went dark. _

I Shot up from the bed. I was breathing heavy and there were tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jackson said, poking his head in the door.

"Yeah it was j-j-just a dream." I stuttered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

There it is a new chapter reviews make me the happiest person ever please leave one =] 


	13. gone

Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I would have liked. It's been a busy week. New episode of teen wolf tonight I'm hoping to get this out before it airs where I live at least. I'm trying a short bit of the chapter from Jackson's P.O.V.

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

S.P.O.V.

The next morning Jackson, Scott and I went to school just as Derek had told us to. I felt like everyone was watching me. Every noise made me jump. I was more paranoid than I had ever been in my life. I was over analyzing everything, but I couldn't stop.

J.P.O.V.

I was going insane. I could hear everything. Pens clicking, pages turning, people talking, typing, moving, walking, not to mention every single heartbeat pounding loudly into my now highly sensitive eardrum. I could see every crack in the floor. Every time someone around me moved my eyes would focus on the moment and my muscles would tense. Every time I inhaled my sinuses were hit with a million and one scents. People, gum, cologne, perfume, sweat, body odor, food, dirt. My mind was going to explode. I needed to get out of here! I was breathing faster than normal. My own pulse now being added to the cluster of sounds bouncing off the walls of the high school. I started walking faster. I was almost running when I smashed through the doors of the high school. I was done. I needed to get out of here.

I ran I didn't care where I went I just needed to be gone. When I stopped running I was in the woods. I let everything go tears started falling. They weren't tears of sadness they were tears of rage. What did I do? Why me? All my life everything I did was to please everyone else. Now I suffer because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I needed something to take my anger out on, and here it was. The alpha's scent lingered in the air. He was here, alone. It was his fault that I was like this!

"You sick, sadistic, son of a bitch, _you _did this to me!" I yelled looking into the dense forest. The hatred and revulsion was evident in my voice.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I asked. Ending the question by punching a tree. Bone and bark shattered. Blood dripped down the tree and my arm. I heard a loud growl. Heat and pain shot through my body. Everything went black.

S.P.O.V.

I got out of my last class before lunch. I rushed towards the lunchroom. I saw Scott sitting alone at a table. I grabbed a tray and put food on it I didn't pay attention to what I grabbed. I sat across from him.

"Where's Jackson?" We asked at the same time.

"I thought he was with you." I said confused.

"He said he was with you." Scott said sounding equally confused. Scott closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Listening." He answered quickly.

"He's not here." Scott said quietly.

"Where did he go?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know." Scott was panicking too.

"We have to find him." I said standing up. Scott grabbed my arm pulling me back to sitting.

"If we leave we will be alone and I can't protect you." Scott said quietly.

I felt horrible Jackson might die _because of me, _we cant save him _because of me, _Derek almost died _because of me, _and hell Jackson was only bitten in the first place_ because of me. _

I went through the rest of the day in panic. Every minute I sat here Jackson could be dyeing. Sure I didn't like the guy but that hardly constitutes the death penalty. When we got outside I saw Derek leaning against my jeep. Every emotion ran through my body as I walked toward him. My body was in overdrive and I was breathing fast. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack but I just couldn't. I walked up to Derek. I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. Are bodies weren't touching anywhere other than his shoulder. I didn't care if students were looking I just needed to be close to him. I felt comforted.

"We can't find Jackson." My voice sounded emotionless and dead. I kept my head on his shoulder I don't think I could look at him right now.

"Get in the car Stiles." Derek said quietly. I did. Scott sat in the front seat and Derek drove.

J.P.O.V.

When I woke up I was being dragged by the alpha. I looked around and saw the other werewolf I had only seen it once. He looked like the alpha. But instead of black fur it was white. It was built differently. Faster and leaner, not as bulky. All I knew was the animal was from Canada, I could smell it. I still couldn't understand why the animal would help. I looked back at the blood red eyes that starred at me. It was more frightening because it was such high contrast to the white fur. I felt myself drop and my back smacked against the ground. I looked up I was in a roughly six foot by eight foot whole in the ground now. It was at least ten feet deep. I saw them push a metal grate over the whole. My exit was blocked but I could still see for the most part.

I saw the white animal shift. All I could see was long blonde hair. I couldn't see the other alpha but I could tell he had changed.

"If you get the other two wolves I get this one." A feminine voice I didn't recognize spoke.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

So there it is!

. is how I imagined the other alpha except with glowing red eyes.

Tell me how I did on Jackson P.O.V. in a review plz!


	14. dead end

I know I didn't update fast please don't kill me. I had some serious writers block and was busy. Also up to 100 alerts on my story thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, read, or added an alert to my story!

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

J.P.O.V.

"Deal" the other responded. As he spoke the wind blew, and I got a small portion of his scent. He smelled like …. Derek? That's impossible. But he did. There was something else too. Derek, blood, dirt, and something else. It wasn't Derek but he knew Derek.

"So now what?" The female questioned,

"We wait." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"What if they don't show up?" She asked.

"They will." He said sounding confident.

D.P.O.V

We arrived at the school twenty minutes later.

"Why are we here?" Scott asked me.

"The last place you saw him was school. Hopefully we can find his scent and follow it." I answered. Suddenly it started raining. "We better be quick." I added looking at the darkening sky.

Stiles hadn't said a word sense we left. I was getting worried. I looked up as he got out of the car. I looked him in the eye. They wore full of guilt. I wanted to help but I've never been a good therapist.

"Scott go find Jackson's scent it may take a while, and it will be faster and easier if you're alone." I said. Scott jogged into the School without a word.

I turned to Stiles. I grabbed both his hands.

"This isn't your fault." I said quietly.

"Oh than who's fault is it?" Stiles questioned.

"Mine." I answered truthfully. If I had stayed away from stiles his life would have never been in jeopardy.

"I hate to see you like this." I said when he didn't respond. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's just all I can think about." He added.

I'm not sure what came over me I think it had to do with the fact that Stiles was in pain. I needed to stop the pain. That's all I wanted to do. If the reason he was in pain was because all he could think about was the negative. Well, than I'd give him something else to think about.

I let go of his hands and grabbed his hips. I pinned him against the car, smashing my lips into his. He was startled but willing. I felt his hands in my hair. My judgment was blurring. I heard his heart rate speed up pounding loudly in my head. My own heart started racing as he licked my bottom lip. I felt heat course through my veins. The wolf wanted out. I felt my teeth lengthening. I pulled it back. I didn't want to hurt Stiles. In the confusing storm of thoughts and emotions all I could focus on was Stiles. Keep him safe. _My_ Stiles.

My claws slowly went back to my hands. I kept kissing Stiles. I had thought this was for _him_, to distract _him. _But who was I kidding? This was as much for me as it was for him. Stiles pushed his hips forward. Obviously looking for some form of friction. Was he trying to get killed? It took every ounce of will power to pull away. He whimpered in protest trying to pull me back. Being a werewolf I barely noticed.

We both turned to see a very stunned looking Scott standing there.

"I… Uhhhh… found Jacksons … scent…" Scott said looking at the ground.

Stiles blushed. We both shoved our hands in our pockets at the same time. Most likely for the same reason.

J.P.O.V.

I sat in my hole. I had no clue what to do. I couldn't escape I had already tried. All I knew was that there were two alphas one a female from Canada the other a man who I'm pretty sure was related to Derek. This both made sense and didn't. It made sense that the Alpha was from his family I mean most of his family were werewolves. But it didn't make sense because his family all died in a fire. Not to mention if he knows Derek he should have just gone to him not angered him more by trying to kill Stiles.

At this point I feel bad that Stiles is probably going to die. But at the same time I really don't think being in Canada girl's pack is such a bad thing. She smells nice. She's funny and I need someone to tell me how the hell I'm supposed to deal with this. I mean Derek is ok but he can be a prick pretty much all the time.

"I'm going to run the perimeter stay here with Blondie." A male voice commanded.

"Arrogant jackass." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." He snapped.

"No way. I had no idea that a werewolf such as you would be able to hear me from 20 feet away. My apologies. It was never my intention for you to hear." She said her voice thick with sarcasm. I couldn't help but smile.

D.P.O.V.

We got to the middle of the woods Jackson's blood was on a tree. But other than that the rest of his sent had been washed away by the rain. It was now pouring.

"Damn it." I Yelled. I hated not knowing what to do. I felt helpless. I didn't know who the alpha was much less where he would take Jackson.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Stiles. I instantly calmed down.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

What do you think of the direction the story has taken? Please review. =]


	15. i love you

So here is the new chapter. Didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter it made me all sad inside. Also the reason I didn't update as fast as I would have liked to is because yesterday was my birthday and I was busy. Thanks to those of you who did review you're all awesome!

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Stiles P.O.V.

Derek turned and smiled weekly. I turned to Scott he was trying to find any remnants of a scent that might still be here.

"I might have an idea." I said quietly.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You should go see Alison." I said.

"What?" He asked even more confused.

"Even if we did find Jackson, it would be you two against possibly two Alpha's. But what if I had one of Argents kickass werewolf g uns? I could help." I said feeling proud of myself for thinking of it before they did. I smiled smugly.

"That's actually a really good idea Stiles." Scott said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I laughed.

"The longer we wait, the more danger Jackson is in. After School tomorrow you too are going to go to Allison's house. Ill be close by just incase. Stiles, Your job is to distract all of them. Scott when there distracted you will get a gun and get out." Derek said, Taking control as always.

"For now we are going to go back to my house and sleep. You guys have school tomorrow." Derek started walking away.

Scott and I followed him back to the car. We drove to Derek's house in silence. When we got there I went straight to Derek's room. I took my shoes off and laid down on top of the blanket. The whole fighting for your life and other's lives thing, really takes a toll on you physically and mentally. Especially when you're the only human one involved. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

_I was in a black room. I could hear Jackson's voice. But not see him. _

"_Stiles." He said before laughing. His voice echoed with each sound he made. _

"_It's sad really." He paused. "Derek doesn't love you." I could hear the smile in his voice. _

_I wanted to scream at Jackson and tell him that he is wrong. I wanted to tell him that Derek did love me. But in all truth I wasn't sure. I knew that I loved him. But It didn't make sense for him to love me he's stronger, faster, better looking, and all around just more important than me. _

"_Why would he love you, when he could have me?" Jackson questioned. _

"_Let's face it he is vastly out of your league you and I both know that." I still didn't speak. _

"_Your wrong." I finally said after a long pause. _

"_He does love me." I added when Jackson didn't respond. _

"_Do you really think that? I mean if you were missing, do you think he would be working as hard to find you as he is to find me?" Jackson's voice once again sounding taunting. _

"_You mean nothing to him Stiles." Jackson said._

"_Stiles." He questioned. _

"_Stiles." He said again. _

"_Stiles." He continued. His voice began changing. He wasn't Jackson anymore. Each time he said my name he sounded more and more like Derek. _

"_Stiles?" This sounded exactly like Derek. _

"Stiles, it's okay. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Derek. He was half on the bed. Both of his hand on either of my shoulders. He looked concerned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning." He replied before yawning.

"Why are you in here?" I asked. "Not that I object." I added quickly. He smiled.

"You were yelling 'your wrong.' Over and over again. I came in to make sure you were okay." He said still smiling.

"Are you okay?" He added starting to look concerned again. I nodded.

I needed to be close to him. I snuggled closer to him. My face was in his chest. I took a long breath just absorbing the fact the Derek was here and he was mine. I felt Derek wrap his arms around me, and rest his chin on the top of my head. He was so warm. I could have stayed like that forever. But I knew I needed to talk to Derek about this sooner or later.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Anything." Derek replied simply. I looked up at him.

"I love you." I stated quietly. His eye's got bigger and he swallowed loudly.

"I um t-t-t-that wasn't uh that wasn't a question." He stuttered out.

I have no idea why I was feeling so bold but I was. I leaned up and forward pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back. I would never get used to the feeling of his lips on mine, the way they fit together like two puzzle pieces, the way he tasted like one hundred percent Derek, how soft his lips were, the way his tongue explored my mouth and mine, his. Everything about kissing Derek was intoxicating. I moaned. I could feel the way the sound affected him. He rolled us so he was on top of me. He pulled away from me.

"I love you too." He said. I have never felt so happy and complete before. I replayed the way his words sounded over and over in my head. I completely ruined the moment by yawning. Derek smiled. He leaned in kissing me quickly before pulling away.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek said before getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"You can stay in here if you want." I said not wanting him to leave.

"That's probably not a good idea." Derek said before smirking and walking out the door.

"Goodnight." I mumbled I new he could hear me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

So there is the new chapter plz review and tell me what you think maybe tell me your favorite chapter I love hearing from you guys!


	16. this isn't gonna be easy

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. I had camp and couldn't get to a computer. Than when I got home I had deal with a bunch of other stuff and this chapter just did not want to be written which didn't help. Thank your for your amazing reviews! They just make my day!

**I do not own teen wolf**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

J.P.O.V.

I sat there in my whole, watching the sun rise up slowly but surely. I was getting worried it had been almost a day and nothing. I kept waiting to hear fighting or growling some sign that I was going to be rescued. The only fighting was the often arguing or bickering between the two alphas. I almost spoke up a few times but stayed completely silent because they were both a lot stronger than me. What if they weren't looking for me? Would they do that? Honestly if I think back on all I've said and done, I wouldn't save me. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I turned my head and laid it on my knees. I wasn't sad or mad just disappointed. Disappointed in myself. At this point all I could do was hope they didn't hate me so much as to not save me. But maybe even that was asking too much. I've had a while to just sit and think and hell I don't deserve to be saved.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I asked my voice sounded as dead as I felt.

"Probably not." I heard the female tell me.

"Why would you tell him that?" the male yelled.

"Because he's scared." The female defended me.

"That's the whole point Sarah!" the man said frustrated. So, her name was Sarah.

"I didn't know we were naming names, Peter!" she annunciated his name to be sure I heard it.

"I don't care if he knows my name chances are he'll die in the fight anyway." 'Peter' said sounding confident.

"What fight?" I asked voice still dead.

"I'm gonna go make sure Scott and Derek aren't here yet, it'll take a while!" Peter snapped at Sarah. I heard him brake into a run and than he was gone. I felt safer with Sarah.

"You obviously don't like him. Why don't you kill him? I could help." I'm not sure where the courage to speak to my captor had come from. She laughed.

"It's a lot more complicated than that." She stated.

"How so?" I asked sounding unconvinced.

"He saved my life I owe him." She said dryly.

"Could you just think about it?" I asked. I heard her moving around. I saw her face lean over the medal grate above my hole. She was… Well she was beautiful.

Her hair was blonde, her eyes were blue, and she was young too. She couldn't have been older than 16.

"Tell you what. I'll think about it as long as you never tell Peter I talked to you." She said smiling.

"Ok" I smiled.

S.P.O.V.

I was shaking as Scott and I arrived at school.

"Calm down everything is gonna be fine." Scott said looking at me.

"Calm down? I'm calm!" I snapped back sounding anything but calm.

"Just go to class and do your work. Than meet me at lunch. Ok?" Scott said calmly. I nodded.

I went to class as he told me to. Physically yes I was there. Mentally though, I was miles away thinking about things that none of the teenagers around me even knew existed. I found myself jealous of how blissfully unaware they were to the world around them. I managed to make it through my first few classes and I actually did get some work done. I sat with Scott at lunch eating in complete silence… that was a first. The rest of my classes went along without a hitch. We decided not to go to lacrosse practice simply because we had more important things to do. Like save our friend from a monster. Derek picked us up.

"Does anyone wanna hear the plan?" Derek asked after a short silence.

"Sure why not?" Scott said. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles you're going to go up to the door alone. Think of some reason to need their help. " He paused. "Car trouble, injury, I don't know be creative. While there distracted Scott's going to climb through the back window and get a werewolf gun." Derek concluded.

"They sell guns Derek, how am I gonna know if it's a werewolf gun or just a gun?" Scott asked.

"Trust me you'll know." Derek replied. Just than we pulled up to Allison house. Scott and I got out of the car. I walked up to the door watching Scott run behind the house.

"Wait!" I whispered. Scott walked back to me.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"What do I say?" I asked. "I don't even have a reason to be hear." I added quietly. Scott appeared to think about it for a second.

"I have an idea… close your eyes." Scott said.

"No!" I half whispered half yelled.

"Do it." He said. I don't know why but I closed my eyes. All of sudden I stumbled back as pain shot through me. Tears started streaming down my face but I wasn't crying. It took me a second to realize Scott had just punched me in the face and broken my nose. I felt warm blood trailing down my face. It hurt!

"I'm sorry. You were driving by a cat ran out in front of your car you stopped and hit your face on the steering wheel." He whispered before disappearing. I rang the doorbell hardly able to concentrate on anything other than the pain.

Allison's dad answered the door.

"I think a broke my nose." I said the pain evident in my voice. Just than Allison's mom appeared behind her father.

"Come in sweetie." She said. I walked forward.

Scott P.O.V.

I looked around. Finding guns wasn't a problem, finding the right gun on the other hand might be difficult. I started going through a shelf that was lined with guns. I went through maybe 20 before I saw it. It was shotgun that's all I could tell I've never been into guns. It didn't look any different from the other guns. But I knew as soon as I picked it up that it was what I was looking for. My nails started extending and I could feel my pulse rising involuntarily. This was the gun. I set it down and put the other guns back into place. I couldn't tell a gun was missing but argent might.

I hopped out the window I had used earlier, gun in hand. I put under my jacket and ran to where Derek's car was parked a block away. He got out when I got there he grabbed the gun forcefully. Than punched me in the gut… hard.

"What was that for!" I yelled once I could breath again.

"You hurt Stiles I hurt you. That's the way it works. Now get in the car." Derek said.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

To make up for the long wait this is the longest chapter yet and I did a quick Scott. P.O.V. plzzzz review and tell me what you think!


	17. Jackson and Sarah

I know I haven't updates in forever. But school started and I was insanely busy. I've had this chapter sitting half written on my computer for a while but I didn't want to give you guys a chapter that wasn't completed. Sorry!

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Stiles P.O.V.

I slid into the car hand on my nose. Mrs. Argent had insisted on taking me to the hospital but I told her I could take myself. Tears were constantly streaming down my face, I wasn't really crying but the tears were there none-the-less. The pain had receded to a dull ache in the back of my mind. My face felt warm with blood. I looked at my shirt it was decorated with a bright splatter of crimson blood. I was a little disoriented. It took me a moment to realize the car was moving. I looked up, Derek was driving and Scott was next to me.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital." Scott said sounding guilty.

"I didn't think I would do this much damage. I'm so sorry Stiles." Scott said apologetically.

"It's … Ok," I said quietly. Still not one hundred percent sure what was happening.

I watched out the window as the lines of reality blurred, streaking past my window faster than possible. My world was not only spinning but turning, twisting, bouncing, and spiraling. If a normal person had punched me in the face it wouldn't be so bad. However a full force hit to the face by a werewolf was a completely different matter.

I pulled my shirt up to my face. Blood was still coming from my nose. There was so much blood. The blood loss might have something to do with the fact my world looked like a four year olds drawing, none of the colors could quite stay in the lines.

I was vaguely aware of the car stopping and me getting out. Scott walked with me into the hospital. Derek would have come, but he was a wanted fugitive. He never really had too much of a problem getting away from the cops, but just walking into a public place didn't seem like the best idea. As selfish as it was I didn't care at this point I just wanted Derek with me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure how much time had passed. But I noticed I was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. I heard a female voice say something along the lines of "Did you get hit with a bat?" I nodded. It sure felt like a bat. I heard her tell someone else that I had lost a lot of blood. No, really?

I felt a cool hand press against my nose lightly.

"You're going to feel some pain." The man said.

He turned his hand quickly. I felt my nose jerk back in to place. The motion was accompanied by a horrible grinding sound. As soon as my nose was back in place I felt it. And by it I mean _everything. _It was by far the worst pain I've ever felt. That one motion sent a wave a pain searing through my body. I could tell the amount of blood had started to decrease. Now I was crying. It hurt….a lot.

J.P.O.V.

The dawn of day two. As the sun rose my spirits did not. Sarah hadn't brought up the topic of letting me go again. In fact every time Peter left she was quiet as could be. She wouldn't even walk into the space where I could see her. Was that her way of saying no? Peter had left this morning at what I could only guess was 5 A.M. that had been at least an hour ago.

"Sarah?" I asked. I heard her hesitate.

"Yeah?" she said. She didn't look over the grate.

"Have you thought about what I said?" I asked her.

"Jackson…" she sighed.

"yeah I've thought about it. Even if we could get away he would follow our trail… he would kill us." She paused. " Jackson I want to help you… but I can't." she concluded.

"But there's two of us and one of him!" I shouted. Not angrily but desperately. She peaked over the grate. One tear rolled down her face. She wasn't crying but she was definitely sad.

"Jackson I'm sorry that you're apart of this." She said solemnly.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" I asked voice shaking. As the realization hit me for the first time.

She nodded. Another tear chased the other down and off her face. She looked me in the eye.

"Jackson if I could go back in time and make all of this never happen I would." The sound of her voice made me want to comfort her.

"I wouldn't." I said. Realizing that the girl crying was more important than me dying. With Lydia it was just sex, But I have known this girl for 48 hours and I was already willing to risk my life for her.

She stuck one arm through the grate. Holding her hand out. I reached up as far as I could and grabbed her hand. It was so soft and warm. I looked up at her, tears filling my eyes. I quickly blinked them back. I would not cry in front of her.

Sarah. P.O.V.

It was amazing how with that one touch he had comforted me so much. He didn't deserve this.

"Jackson if the circumstances were different … I-I could see my self falling in love with you." I said softly. I could see in his eyes how much my words affected him.

"Me too." He replied. I listened to his heartbeat. He wasn't lying. I pulled my hand back already missing the contact. Peter would be back soon. I sighed. This was Peter's problem not mine. I shouldn't have to watch Jackson die, just because peter wants this 'Derek' in his pack.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading my story! Reviews really do inspire me to write quicker. also I think Helena beat by foster the people reminds me of Jackson and Sarah. Be on the look out for the next chapter.


	18. the fight

I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter =-( but I really wanted to write this next chapter because there is so much that's going to happen in this chapter.

**I do not own teen wolf.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Derek P.O.V.

I hated not being able to do anything to help Stiles. I was anything but relieved when I saw him leaving the Emergency room with Scott. I got out of the car when Stiles was about ten feet away from the car. I walked towards him quickly. Without thinking I threw my arms around him. I'm by no means a _hugger. _But I knew Stiles needed it. He blamed himself for all that had happened. If he was going to blame anyone it should be me. He's just a teenage boy he doesn't deserve this…. Any of this. In all honestly I needed it too, but I would never admit it to myself.

He hugged me back, I knew he would. But the affection this boy had for me never ceased to amaze me. I was cold, angry, and closed off. In all honestly just one look from me should scare him half to death. But instead of running away he comes closer. We stood there for a good minute before I let go. For the first time I looked over at Scott. He looked beyond guilty and sad. Good. He should be. I had absolutely no sympathy for Scott right now.

"Get in the car." I said quietly. I hated the look of medical tape on Stiles face. It just kept reminding me that he was probably in pain. Scott and Stiles had been in the emergency room for a while it was now dark outside. We sat in silence for a while before Stiles spoke up.

"I don't want to post pone saving Jackson. Yeah my nose hurts, but I can still shoot. And Jackson's been gone for three days now. We need to save him, soon." He paused.

"I think tonight is as good of time as any." He concluded.

"Stiles…" I started. "You don't need to do this." I said. I felt extremely protective of him and sending him into this injured just didn't feel right.

"I can handle it Derek… trust me." Stiles said. The word trust echoed in my mind. Trust was a strong word. I didn't _really _trust anyone. But if there was anyone I could trust it would be Stiles.

"Ok." I agreed reluctantly. I turned to the emotionless looking Scott.

"Are you okay with tonight?" I said trying not to sound too mean. He had just been trying to help, but I still hated the idea of him hurting Stiles. He nodded. We spent an hour figuring out an exact plan. The war between Alpha and Beta would end tonight.

Jackson P.O.V.

It was about 9:00 I guessed. All I could think about was this girl, this girl who was everything. My thoughts about Sarah were interrupted by a smell. I knew that scent. _Derek. _From the other side I smelled something else. Also familiar. _Scott and Stiles. _I wanted to be happy that I was being rescued. But my life and the life of the girl I love were now at stake. Peter had smelled it to. I could hear his clothes ripping as he shifted. I could tell Sarah hadn't shifted. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. I don't think she knew either. She looked at me through the grate for a moment. She bent down to the grate, wrapping her tiny hands around the metal bars. She pulled lifting the grate up and put it next to the whole. She reached her hand down, I grabbed it without hesitating.

Once I was out. The sounds of fighting, the scents of my friends blood and my captor, all faded. All that mattered was Sarah. I reached for her. Closing the distance between us. I crashed my lips into hers.

Sarah P.O.V.

I loved the way Jackson's lips moved against mine. He had an amazing body. He was extremely good looking. But what made it even better was that he wasn't kissing me because I was pretty. He was kissing me because he loved me. I loved him back as much as I wanted to deny it, I did. I suddenly remembered the fight that was going on. I pulled away. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed trying to pull me back. I looked up at him and I think he snapped out of it and remembered where we were. I remembered the promises I had made to Peter.

"Good bye Jackson." I said touching his cheek. I shifted and ran out to the fight.

Jackson P.O.V.

I followed her. I tried to shift but couldn't. I hadn't eaten in three days. I was too weak to shift. I looked up at the scene in front of me. Peter fighting Scott and Derek. All three of them were bleeding. I couldn't tell who was winning. Sarah stood between me and the others glancing between us. Trying to decide whether to fight with Peter I guessed. That's when I saw Stiles in the corner of the clearing. He had a gun? By the smell of it, it wasn't just any gun. I watched as he lifted the gun in my direction. He was aiming. Wait. Why would he shoot me? Than I realized he wasn't aiming at me… he was aiming at Sarah. _My _Sarah. I saw him pull the trigger. I didn't think I just acted. I launched myself between Sarah and the bullet as fast as I could. It hit me. My thoughts became choppy and incoherent.

_Heat… pain… searing pain… Sarah…darkness…Sarah…nothing. _

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

PLZ! Review and tell me what you think ! =]]]]]


	19. help me

I know I'm slow at updating recently and I'm sorry but I've been super busy!

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

J.P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a bed. The sheets pooled around my waist. I was shirtless. There was a pattern of white medical tape on the right side of my chest. I wasn't so much in pain as just stiff. I was alone in the room. The smelled like Stiles with an undertone of Derek. I knew where I was, Derek's house.

I heard footsteps and a heartbeat. The door nob turned. Sarah peaked her head into the room. She looked hesitant. I smiled.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked into the room. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with jeans. Her light blonde hair fell in ringlets around her face to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"What happened?" I asked remembering the fight.

"Stiles came over to see if you were okay. We dragged you away from the fight and tried to help you. Stiles was suspicious of me at first, but got over it. A few minutes after you were shot Derek killed Peter. But not before Peter Hurt Scott." She paused. "Badly." She took a deep breath. " Derek broke one of the bullets in half, and pushed the powder that had been inside the bullet into the wound on your chest." She concluded quietly. I had so many questions.

"Why are you still here? Peters dead, you're free." I asked.

"When Derek killed Peter He became alpha. You were injured so I've been staying here waiting for you to wake up for the past few days. Being around a powerful alpha like Derek I became part of his pack. I can still shift fully like an alpha but I'm not alpha. Since Peter changed you and Scott your part of Derek's pack as well." Sarah Answered. It made sense.

"Is Scott okay?" I asked.

"He's still unconscious. We don't know if he's okay or not. We told his mother about him. We couldn't take him to a hospital. His mom had medical training and she deserved to know. She hasn't left his side since she found out." Sarah said a bit despondent. I sat up. I looked at the medical tape on my chest. I pulled it off slowly wincing as it pulled on the skin. There was a pail pink, shiny scar.

"It's healed." I paused touching the scar. "How long was I out?" I asked looking up at Sarah.

"About 2 days."

"2 days?" I groaned.

"I'm starving." I said realizing I hadn't eaten in five days. For the first time I realized there was an IV needle in my left arm. I looked at it questioningly.

"You were extremely dehydrated. Scotts mom set it up." Sarah said before I could ask. Stiles and Derek walked in. Derek handed me an apple. I started to stand up. Sarah's hand on my chest stopped me.

"No. Lay back down. You need to take it easy for the next few days." She said pushing slightly. I laid back down, and bit into the apple.

Stiles P.O.V.

Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed Jackson was in. the looked at each other and the moment seemed very private somehow. I started backing out of the room. I tugged on Derek's arm.

"We'll leave you two alone." I said. Smiling as we left. I turned to Derek. He smiled slightly at me in the small hallway.

"You wanna go check on Scott?" Derek asked. I nodded.

We walked to the room Scott had been in the past few days. The room was small one bed on the left side of the room with grey sheets, an IV set up next to it. Scott's chest rising and falling rhythmically. On the other side of the room his mother lay curled up against the wall sitting on the floor motionless with sleep. Scott's face was bruised on the left side; he had four cracked ribs, a broken arm, and deep crimson claw marks that ran the length of his body decorating his skin. The day after the fight deep purple bruises had begun to cover his body. Most of this was covered by a blanket, but I knew all to well what lay underneath. Some of the scratches, even after being cleaned often, had become infected.

I walked slowly towards the bed. I grabbed Scott's motionless hand. I stopped. His hand was warmer than before.

"Derek, does Scott feel feverish to you?" I asked behind me. I didn't hear Derek walk up behind me, but than again I never did. One second he wasn't there and the next he was. I had spent a lot of time around werewolves but I don't think I would ever get used to the little things. The small movements that just seemed to happen to quickly to process. The effortless quietness and stealth they had even in human form.

Derek's hand reached out and touched Scott's forehead.

"You're right. He has a fever." Derek said.

"The infection?" I asked.

"Probably." Derek said quietly. I heard Scott's mom yawn and get to her feet.

"Mrs. McCall, Scott has a fever." Derek said over his shoulder.

"He needs more treatment then I can give him without proper equipment." She answered, her voice sullen. All was quiet for a minute or so.

"We need to take him to the hospital. He is healing human slow for whatever reason. They won't notice." Mrs. McCall said. I could hear how desperate she was.

"If the infection's aren't treated soon, he could die." Her voice wavered just the smallest bit on the last word.

"I want to, but what happens when they do something that increases his heart rate and he goes furry right in front of them?" Derek asked.

"And what happens when he dies?" Her voice raised in volume just a little.

"I wish… I can't… this shouldn't have… what if…" Derek stumbled to put together a sentence.

"I don't know what to do." Derek finally said his voice despondent.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I know that since I haven't updated in a while a lot of people have stopped reading my story, but I just want to say thank you to those of you that stayed with me up to this point.


	20. not safe yet

I'm sorry! It has been way too long since I have updated. I have been so busy with school but now its summer so I have more time for the story.

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Stiles P.O.V.

The three of us stood in the room in silence. Mrs. McCall walked to her son and with a shaky breath she went to her knees on the side of his bed. She clasped her hands around one of his. Her body shaking with silent sobs. Tears glistening in her eyes. Derek tugged my hand gently and started walking towards the door. I followed. Once we were in the hallway Derek started to talk.

"There's something else we need to worry about." Derek said softly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon." Derek took a step away.

"I don't know how Scott is going to react." Derek said looking angry. Not at me or Scott but himself. I reached my hand out resting it on his shoulder. He didn't flinch away but he didn't look at me either. It took a step closer.

"Derek this isn't your fault." I said.

"How is this not my fault?" Derek said not yelling but not quiet. He turned as he said it. He was very close to me his eyes full of anger and guilt.

"I'm the one who got the alpha after you, I'm the one who got Jackson captured, I'm the one who couldn't protect Scott." Derek said again not a yell but not a pleasant tone.

He closed his eyes breathing deeply. I did all I could think to do. I leaned forward brushing my lips softly against his. He quickly responded sliding his right hand up to cup my face. He kissed me back. This wasn't like before. When we had kissed before it had been sexual but this was comfort and emotional need not physical need. I slid my arms around Derek hugging him close to me. He kissed my forehead and sighed contently.

"I love you Stiles." He whispered.

"I know." I replied before saying "I love you too."

Derek walked towards the room I could here him telling Jackson and Sarah we were going to get food and asking what they wanted. I walked into Derek's bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. Not going to lie. Underneath both my eyes a purple bruise had formed. A bandage was on the bridge of my nose. I hadn't shaved or showered in days. There was dirt caked under my fingernails and on my hands. I washed them in the sink. Derek opened the door as I was doing so.

"Hey do you mind if I take a quick shower before we get food?" I asked Derek. He took a step forward and kissed my cheek.

"Sure Stiles." He said before walking out.

I quickly got undressed and in the shower. The water was hot and felt amazing on my skin. I shaved and washed my hair and skin. I felt clean and warm and like everything was going to be ok. I watched the water swirl around the drain and than slip away. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the shower wall letting the water wash away my stress. I stepped out of the shower to find a stack of clothes sitting on the counter I slipped them on. After being around wolves, sleeping in Derek's bed and using his body wash I officially smelled like him and I loved it. I walked out of the door; Derek was at the bottom of the steps for me. I walked towards him.

When we got into his car he reached over and grabbed my hand with out much thought. His hand was warm and comforting. I hadn't been paying much attention as we drove but when I looked up I had no idea where we were. Derek's face looked anxious and a little angry.

"What is it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"There is a black SUV behind us. They have been following us for about a mile. Its an Argent." Derek said jaw clenched. I looked at him confused.

"Why are they following you? The alpha is dead." I asked.

"They either don't know that, or they do know and are aware that, that makes me the knew alpha." Derek said. I figured that out seconds before he said the words. Everything was supposed to be over. Not now please not now.

J.P.O.V.

I sat in the warm bed Sarah beside me. She had been explaining Scott's injuries to me.

"I want to see him." I said.

"You have been unconscious for two days. Prier to that you've barely eaten in five, and you wanna go see Scott." Sarah simply stated. She shook her head.

"He hurt himself… badly. Because of me. I wanna see him." I said. I sat up and turned. Sarah looked like she disapproved but didn't stop me. When I stood up I swayed a little and the world spun. I grabbed the IV pole to steady myself. My stomach cramped and I thought I was going to puke. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and the feeling passed. I opened the door and walked down the hallway pulling the IV pole with me. I was so tired. Sarah gestured to a door at the end of the hall.

"He's in there." She said quietly. I opened it slowly. Scott, well he looked bad. He was bruised and bloody. Mrs. McCall was changing the sheets. I saw his torso decorated with three gashes parallel to one another. Claw marks. Than several smaller scrapes. The bruises on his face and body made me glad he wasn't awake it all looked so painful. His forehead and chest were glistening with sweat. I could smell the pungent odor of the sweat and a metallic almost coppery scent of blood. There was something else too I couldn't quite place it… death. Scott smelled like death.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thank you too those of my readers who are still with me! Please review!


	21. as the full moon approaches

Busy, busy, busy, but I'm trying so here you are my amazing readers. Also please check out a Facebook page called Derek and Stiles from teen wolf facfiction. It seems like something you guys would be interested in.

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

D.P.O.V.

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel as I continued driving. Stiles turned to me in his seat.

"There's got to be some way we can lose them, right?" Stiles said voice slightly panicked. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head he was thinking.

"We could drive somewhere populated somewhere they cant hurt us because of witnesses." Stiles blurted out.

"Somewhere populated? Where? It's almost 11 at night and dark." I snapped. Stiles looked surprised.

"Well if you have a better idea please feel free to inform me! At least I'm trying." Stiles said then turned in his seat to look at the road. I took a deep breath.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I said that. Tell me where you think we could go." I said calmly this time. He sighed.

"Ummm my dad should be at work what safer place then a police station?" Stiles said.

"What about the whole Derek Hale wanted fugitive thing? I'm not sure I can just walk into a police station Stiles."

I responded.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what we are gonna do about that but for now just focus on getting to the police station." Stiles said deep in thought. We drove in silence. My eyes glancing every few moments to the black SUV in my rear view mirror. We sat in silence the entire way. I focused on the steady heartbeat next to me and the rhythmic way his thumb stroked my palm. It was an absent-minded motion but it was calming nonetheless. We were getting closer to the police stations as Stiles turned to me.

"Go around to the back of the police station, That's where my Dad's office is." Stiles said not look at me. I squeezed his hand and he smiled. I pulled my car around the back like he asked. The black SUV was a few cars behind us now. We got out of the car quickly.

"What now?" I asked. Stiles pulled off his jacket. I raised an eyebrow what was he doing. He put the back of the jacket over my face using the sleeves to tie it behind my head. My face was now completely hidden.

"Really? This is the plan that's gonna save are lives? This is what gets us into the police station with a wanted fugitive?" I asked smiling. I couldn't help it I laughed a little.

"Yeah." I heard Stiles say from behind me. I felt his hand hit my butt. Holy shit he just smacked my ass.

"Now walk this way Mr. big bad scary wolf." Stiles said laughing and tugging my hand. I can't believe he just did that.

S.P.O.V.

I can't believe I just did that. Derek has a nice ass, very firm and muscular. I thought as I pulled him towards the door. Argents car was just now coming down the street, there was a white haired man in the front seat who I hadn't seen before. I pulled Derek inside the door quickly. No one was in the back hall when we came in. I pulled him straight into my dad's office, through my dad's office into a bathroom that connected with his office. Locking it from the inside and shutting it as I pushed Derek in and pulled myself out. My Dad was standing up looking shocked.

"Hey dad." I said casually.

Mrs. McCall P.O.V.

I sat, sitting there in a room with a patient. That's what I kept telling myself it was just a normal patient. But it wasn't. I was in a wooden death trap of a house, this was my son, and he was … a werewolf. My son was a werewolf and had been mauled by a bigger scarier werewolf. I miss the world were I didn't know about these things and fairy tails were just myths. What else is out there? I had been alone with my thoughts too long. I heard Scott start to cough. I snapped my head up scrambling to his side. He wasn't awake just coughing. I looked down at him tilting his head to the side trying to make it so he didn't choke. He coughed again and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. I wiped it with a towel and as I did so he coughed again this time there was more blood. The blood sprayed the towel. I wiped off his mouth and sunk to my knees by his bed grabbing his hand. I was starting to realize that my son was going to die. I started to talk my voice was stuffy and faltered often.

"Scott, I don't know if you can hear me. But I need to talk to someone and I think I need to tell you some things. I'm going to stay right here with you Scott. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. Scott if you can hear what I'm saying I love you. I need you to fight this, I need you to try as hard as you can. You have never been a quitter don't quit now. Everything is going to be okay." I laid my head next to his hand tears streaming down my face my hands tight around one of his.

"Please Scott. I love you, you're all I've got. I need you to stay with me honey. Please, please, please don't leave me. Please, please." I started crying harder then I ever had as it all sunk in. He didn't respond at all of course I hadn't expected him to. As I cried I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes it was the blonde girl who had helped me take care of Scott and Jackson. I collapsed my head buried in her shoulder. Tears and sobs now flowing freely from me. I cried. I let all the things I had been holding in, out. I confided in this stranger, this girl, this kid.

"Don't let them take my baby." I cried.

"I won't." she said soothingly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tell me what you think in a review!


	22. Killing machine

It has been far too long since I have posted a chapter. Do you guys really read these little notes before my chapters? I haven't posted in a while because I just started high school and I have been very busy. Enjoy please!

P.S. Go check out the song same love by macklemore. I listened to that while I wrote this chapter.

**I do not own teen wolf. **

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Stiles P.O.V.

"What the hell? Stiles?!" My dad yelled.

"I don't have a good explanation for this, but if you give me a few minutes I'm sure I could come up wi-" He cut me off mid sentence.

"Stiles! I want the truth. You are never home and the first time I see you in weeks, you run into my office with a man with a sweatshirt over his head! What the hell is going on!?" He shouted.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. Contemplating telling him. Would he believe me if he knew?

"Yes." He responded quieter then before. I took a deep breath.

"Dad … look, you're going to need to just trust me. You raised me to do the right thing, and I guarantee what I'm doing is the right thing." I pleaded.

I watched emotions dance across my fathers face. He was angry but more then that he was concerned.

"I can help Stiles. Whatever it is we can work it out I mean drugs, alcohol, anything…" He trailed off trying to be supportive but I could tell he was still angry. I was all he had left and he didn't want to lose me too. I mentally scoffed wishing my problems were as easy as drugs.

"You can't." I sighed. "I'm going to be okay dad. No drugs. Don't worry." I chuckled a little.

We stood there for a long time. Neither of us said anything. After what seemed like an eternity of disappointed and concerned eye contact, he picked up his keys and jacket. Turning and moving around his desk he walked towards the door to his office. He didn't stop, He didn't glance back, he didn't say goodbye. I stood there alone staring at the now closed door. Warm arms wrapped around me from behind. I leaned back against Derek.

"I love you." Derek's warm breath swirled around my ear as he whispered.

I turned around and reached up with my hand to caress his face. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, his stubble tickling my chin. The kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around him. Derek was always so warm. He traced the edge of my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth slightly. His tongue moved with mine. The kiss got faster and rougher. Turning me slightly he pushed me gently against the wall, grinding his hips against mine as we continued to kiss. My heart was beating faster and my pants were getting tighter. I slid my hand under the hem of Derek's shirt feeling his warm muscle flexing as he moved. Running my thumb over the line of hair going from his bellybutton down. He gasped and pushed his hips against mine. I felt fang against my tongue and jumped slightly. He stopped moving completely. He pulled away slowly, eyes bright blue, a beautiful florescent blue. I slowly pulled my hands out from under his shirt. He laughed a little.

"You really gotta work on that." I laughed.

"Maybe I need more practice." He smirked. I, being the grown girly man that I am, blushed. He pulled me back to him and kissed my forehead.

"Argent left." Derek whispered in the silence.

"Drive back?" I asked. He nodded still smirking.

As we climbed into the car we sank back into reality. When I was kissing Derek I forgot everything thing that worried me, I reveled in the present feeling his lips, smelling his perfect smell, I lost myself when this man touched me.

But now that it had ended all my problems came flooding back to me. I pulled my self in to the present situation. We drove back in comfortable silence. As we pulled up in front of Derek's blackened abode, I pulled out my phone. I don't know why but part of me was expecting a message from my dad. Nothing was there. I slid my phone back in my pocket and got out of the car.

The house was fairly quiet. Jackson and Sarah were in one room, Scott and his mother in another. Walking up to Scott's room, I guess you could call it, was depressing. I knew he hadn't gotten better in the past few hours if anything he probably got worse. I checked the time on my phone it was 12:30. It was tomorrow, well today now. The full moon would be out tonight.

Derek and I walked into Scott's room. He was drenched in sweat. More then usual. We closed the door. Scott's body convulsed on the bed, head flinging back. His eyelids opened suddenly and the luminous golden glow of his wolf eyes looked up at the ceiling as every muscle in his body was tensed. No one in the room moved. His body dropped back to the bed relaxing. His eyes shut once more and he was once again motionless.

"Has he ever done that before?" Derek asked rapidly, walking towards Scott.

"No." Mrs. McCall replied.

Derek pulled on the tops of Scott's eyelids. Dead, dull, eyes stared back at him unresponsive.

"The full moon is the only thing that can save Scott at this point." Derek voiced what we were all thinking.

Jackson and Sarah walked in. Jackson turned to Derek.

"Did you feel that?" Jackson asked.

"What I asked?" I asked, clearly missing something.

"When Scott sat up like that we could feel…. Power." Jackson tried to explain, mentally groping for the right word.

"But not Scott's power. More the … pull to be werewolf when the full moon is out." Derek added.

"It was like how you feel when the moon forces you to change but coming off of Scott." Sarah chimed in.

I tried to understand. It wasn't too difficult. Scott was under the pressure of the moon making him change even though he was unconscious.

"Is it possible that he could… shift tonight without waking up or being Scott." I asked, hoping someone would say no.

"I've never seen or heard of it but I guess it's a possibility… we could have a mindless killing machine on our hands within the next 24 hours…" Derek mumbled, trailing off at the end.

Fangs, claws, power, speed, and strength without a brain or any self control. Could Scott be a killer? Would he kill? Would he regret it?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

There it is my lovelies. Review or Pm me if you have anything to tell me. =)

Also I didn't proof read this chapter because I am tired.


End file.
